


Невозмутимость

by Fire_Fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А Шерлок по-прежнему невозмутим и спокоен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозмутимость

  
_\- Война не преследует вас. Вам не хватает её._

Слова Холмса-старшего на редкость точны. И, как ни странно, в них абсолютно не слышится и капли язвительного тона. Простая констатация факта, не являющегося особой тайной, но этого вполне достаточно.

Впрочем, думает Джон, нет никакого смысла отрицать этих слов. В такой же степени нет и смысла посвящать данному эпизоду какое-либо количество времени для анализа и извлечения того, что лежит между строк. Лежит там достаточно, это Джон знает точно. В конце концов, иначе это был бы не Майкрофт Холмс.

Всё только начинается, продолжает твердить себе Уотсон, всё ещё впереди. И шанс отказаться в том числе.

Но время идёт, его завлекает всё сильнее, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Совсем. Кроме, разве что, постоянных шуток на тему отношений их двоих, но к этому приходится привыкнуть. Привыкнуть и принять. Принять не только неизбежность такого рода домыслов и сплетен, но и своё настоящее отношение, которое, наверняка, проявляется во всём. Джон знает, что прочитать его легче лёгкого, но предпочитает делать вид, что всё идёт своим чередом, и больше ничего не происходит.

А Шерлок по-прежнему невозмутим и спокоен.

И только появление Мориарти заставляет его как следует расшевелиться. Джон немного, совсем немного ревнует, но что он может с этим поделать? Шерлок сам говорил, что он повенчан с работой, и в этом нет ничего удивительного.

Как и в том, что он всячески отрицает их дружбу.

А потом что-то идёт не так.

В глазах Шерлока мелькает неподдельная тревога, и Джона почти разрывает, потому что это ведь Шерлок, мать его, Холмс, и у него не бывает слабостей. И то, что именно он, Джон Уотсон, стал его слабым местом одновременно льстит и пугает.

Кажется, такое состояние можно приравнять к точке невозврата, но это происходит где-то на периферии сознания, потому что потом начинается настоящий ад. И Джон знает, чем всё кончится, хотя продолжает верить в непобедимость лучшего друга.

_\- Джон. Дорогой мой Джон. Ты сильно переоцениваешь мои способности._

Фраза брошена мимоходом, в какой-то из дней, когда у них есть возможность отдохнуть, и она цепляет сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Шерлок прячет взгляд, уголки его губ чуть дёргаются, и у Джона болезненно сжимается сердце. Плохой знак. Очень плохой.

А потом всё смешивается, возможности обдумать происходящее попросту нет, остаётся только плыть по течению. Плыть по течению и ждать, когда всё закончится. Потому что у Джона нет ни сил, ни идей, он едва поспевает за собственной жизнью и не понимает, действительно ли всё это происходит с ним наяву.

Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю от некоторых поворотов судьбы, чтобы не чувствовать переполняющей всё нутро гаммы эмоций, от которых хочется выть.

***

Шерлок с тревогой смотрит ему в глаза, кажется, что-то спрашивает, и Джон отвечает. Чисто машинально, чтобы было видно, что он ещё в строю, что он что-то может, что он не просто так находится рядом. На детектива этот приём не действует. Он продолжает что-то говорить, не позволяя Уотсону провалиться в пучину тревожных и не очень мыслей, но это по-прежнему не приносит никакого результата.

Джон обнаруживает себя вцепившимся в пиджак Холмса, бьющемся в крупной дрожи и повторяющем что-то про идиота, необдуманные поступки и неисправимые последствия, и это как-то связано между собой, но о связности в данный момент думать не приходится.

_\- Я никуда не денусь, Джон._

Это похоже на происки неугомонного воображения, но Шерлок реален как никогда. И голос его тоже реален. И ещё он почему-то зарылся носом в волосы Джона. Разумеется, со свойственной ему невозмутимостью, но ведь это же неповторимый Шерлок Холмс.

И только биение сердца, ощущаемое сквозь неизменные пиджак и рубашку, чуть быстрее обычного.

Этого более, чем достаточно.


End file.
